


【Mystic Messenger|Ray×MC】教程

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting





	【Mystic Messenger|Ray×MC】教程

# 感谢@旋螺 喂梗  
# 乍看是车实际上也是车（？）

—(≖_≖ )■■■□□□■■■—

“哈啊...”

Ray努力控制着自己的动作，低着头，身体紧绷，下垂的发丝随着心跳微微地颤动着...

啪嗒！

短暂停留在下巴尖上的汗，终于坠了下来。

Ray浓密的睫毛颤了颤，犹豫着又微微往下压了些。见MC“嘶”地抽了口气，就立刻咬着下唇重新抽了开。他深吸了一口气，颤抖着扣住了MC的手指，拉着她坐起来。

“...进不去。”

浅而急的呼吸交错着，MC把脸轻轻地贴在Ray跳动的胸腔上，叹了口气。Ray眼底蓦地泛起雾气。他亲了亲MC的手背，迷茫地低头看着她，带着泣音道：“我好没用...”

他收紧了和MC十指相扣的手，低问：“难受...疼。喜欢...原来是这样的吗？”

“不是的！再...再试一次，最后再试一次好不好？”MC羞耻中带着尴尬地抿了抿嘴唇，拉起Ray的手道，“对不起...我以为我会的...不然先...”

Ray舌尖急切地探进口腔，堵住了她接下来的话。他小心又珍重地扫了一圈，终于退了出来，声音低哑：“还是去看教程吧？”

”教程？”

“嗯。看别人怎么做的。应该可以上网查，很方便的。MC会吗？”

会吗？会吗？会吗...温柔的询问声在她耳边回荡，M·理论老司机·C差点跳起来敲他毛茸茸的脑袋，蹦出“磁力图链”之类的词以证明自己深厚的日常积累。但她看到Ray难受得爆出了细汗的额头，最终还是只蹦出一个单字...

“好。”

不论哪个领域，果然“理论联系实际”都不是什么易事。

Ray面色微红，纯良的笑容带着羞涩：“那...我来吧？”MC眼睁睁地看着Ray重新披衣在床沿坐起，哀伤地叹了口气，磨磨蹭蹭地趴在了他背上。借着手机屏幕的微光，她看到纤瘦的手指认真地在搜索栏逐字敲入“how to please your love”.

“这样不行的...”MC心累地搓了搓太阳穴，挫败地从他手里摸过手机，犹豫了好几秒，把搜索关键词改成了“p■rn”。

一手手接过手机，Ray疑惑却信服地点点头，一手把MC圈进怀里。

“都说是很愉快的事情...”MC安慰地拍拍他，“我的错我的错...”

“是我...我太没用了...对不起...”见Ray又开始不安地咬指甲，MC连忙扭身勾住他的脖子抱紧：“不不不不是这样的，都说初次会比较难这很正常真的没有什么...”

Ray安静地搂着MC盯着手机屏幕。过了一会儿，他略带犹豫地开了口：“所以...我们按这个来吗？”

MC一扭头，正好看到女优被粗暴地扔到了垫子上——突然有了不太好的预感。魂淡现在的网站怎么回事？！凭借深厚的经验，MC发现戳开的居然是部——SM？！

“...好像不太好？”MC咽了口口水。

“不...不可以？”Ray脸色一白，声音骤然拔高，又猛地像风中烛火一般迅速熄灭下去。他垂下眼，无意识地揉捏着手里的肌肤，“可我会很小心的...”

“...”看着画面里收紧的绳缚陷进身体里的女优，MC面露难色：“已经不是小不小心的问题啦了吧...”

“虽然...”忽然，Ray偏着头偷偷看了MC一眼，像是下了很大的决心似的深吸了一口气：“不然MC...你来吧？”

“哈？什么？！”MC惊得一跳。

“绳子绑...会疼，我不会让MC疼的。”Ray一脸认真，“那...那就你来吧？我没关系的...”

...

“mc你怎么突然出汗了？是不是抱得太紧了？”

“我也不知道怎么解释总之这个不好换一个吧求你了！”MC急得出汗，一口气把所有字都憋了出来，“一般...不是这样的！”

“我真的没关系的！如果是MC你...我都可以的！”Ray急切地把MC扭了过来，MC忙安抚道：“不，不是这个意思...我也舍不得让你这样，我们就换一个！有其他的的。”

“...我都听你的。”Ray略微失望地舒了口气，递过手机。

MC特地瞄了个还算正常的封面戳了进去。

Ray过分认真读着着warning，手上有一下没一下地摸着。MC被Ray充血的延伸硌得别扭，尴尬得眼神乱飘。她看了一会儿屏幕，转而开始盯着Ray的指尖发呆。

“...她听上去很难受，声音很奇怪...就好像你...时候那样。”

MC忽然被从耳畔传来的轻软话语拉回神。Ray缱绻着继续道：“但是我想听MC这样的声音...”

他学着轻轻地咬了咬MC颈侧的皮肤，薄荷色的眼瞳里朦胧一片。或许是MC眼睛瞪圆了，看起来难得地呆，再或许是他嗅到MC染上了自己的气味，Ray露出了细微的笑意。他小心摩挲着她丰盈的胸前，生疏地顺着锁骨亲了过去。很快，肌肤上也出现了沾着水渍的红痕。他也不再满足于隐忍克制的亲吻，放下手机，把MC翻过来压向自己。

“哼嗯...”

MC对着自己甜腻的声音打了个寒颤，忍不住挣了挣。Ray停了手：“MC？”

“没什么...”MC涨红了脸急道，“我...我不讨厌...”

Ray松了口气偏着头不说话，但却无声地用眼神盯着她，似乎在问为什么。

MC窘迫地咬了咬嘴唇：“...没什么，只是和想象得不太一样...”

“喜欢么？会不会太重？要不要轻点？喜欢刚才那样还是...”Ray试探性地吸了吸，“这样？”

MC又羞又气地把Ray扑进床里，使劲地亲他。亲吻的间隙，Ray双手从下摆探进，放在MC腰上，展颜纯良道：“啊，那就是喜欢了！”

又苦恼地甩了甩头发：“可我还是很难受...很胀，这里。”

压抑的喘息从唇间溢出，漂亮的脸上欲火殷殷，Ray略显急切地拉住MC的手往身下按去。平时满脸羞涩腼腆的Ray居然还会做出这种举动！MC根本没想到。她被烫了似的抽回手，不可置信的瞪着他。

“你干嘛呀...”MC有些恼，又舍不得吼，只能收着，又憋不住，过了几秒，她似怒似嗔地怨了一句。

“帮我...真的好难受...”冷汗顺着Ray的侧脸滴落下来，他无助又渴望地，湿漉漉地抬眼看着MC。

“行！我来！”MC硬着头皮打断他的话，粗鲁地伸手扒Ray的裤子...

“啊...MC...”耳边很快响起他的喘息，嗓音略带沙哑，听上去既痛苦又满足。MC被这么一激，身体绷紧，膝盖忍不住夹住了Ray的腿。

衣料摩擦，发出轻响。Ray平躺着，却不时拉住MC下垂的头发迫使她低下头吻他，像确认归属权一般。

“不要停...MC...握住我...”Ray拉着她的衣襟低声请求，见面色绯红的MC抿着嘴认真地活动手，眼睛微阖，“永远不要走...”

...

其实也没有特别久，就是被Ray扣着腰按进怀里的时候，手上的触感实在很...难以言喻。

Ray满足地抱着MC滚了滚，又惋惜地叹了口气，内疚地起身抽了张纸巾，一只一只地擦拭起她的手指。他随意瞟了一眼还在播放的手机，忽然怔了。又羞又累的MC顺着他的目光看过去，一下就炸了毛：“不可能，不可以，不要想！无论你用还是我用！绝对不行！”

“那个我没见过。今天来不及了。你知道它叫什么吗？我明天写采购单交上去。”

“...算我求你...”MC脑补一下经办人的表情，不禁打了个寒颤，“Ray...这...”

Ray带着不安轻声道：“...MC？”

“别，拜托了！” MC才双手合十，猛然想起自己的手刚刚摸了什么，脸一下子红了。她咳了咳，强作镇定问：“怎么样？还好吧？”

Ray笑得羞涩却坦率：“我很喜欢。”

MC这下连脖子都红了，跳起来掀起床单裹住Ray，特别流畅地一溜烟说要去洗澡。

Ray笑着抱着MC的枕头，在床上等MC，很快陷进了一个莫名其妙的梦里。

梦里，各种各样熟悉或陌生的人影从他的身边片片腾起，他们惊恐，他们慌张，他们四散，他们化为黑灰消失不见。涌动的人潮中，只有他一人孤独地站着，沉默地看着，仿佛和世界隔着一层厚厚的膜。

然后，在逐渐消失的人海里，MC突然光芒四射。她大笑着向他招手。

Ray一下子就吓醒了。

醒来一双手臂挂在他脖子上，枕边人呼吸平稳。

天快亮了。

—fin—


End file.
